


Unbroken Bond

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Offscreen Violence, Celestino Loves His Skaters, Criminal Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Celestino cares about his skaters, past and present.  When Phichit calls him because Yuuri's been hurt, the only thing stopping him from doing whatever he can to help is that he's not quite sure what that is.





	Unbroken Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Celestino/Yuuri  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) "Who hurt you?"  
> (stupid prompt generator making me hurt Yuuri...)

Celestino wasn’t the type to hold grudges. If a skater chose to leave him, he wished them well and celebrated their success if they found it elsewhere, especially when he agreed with their decision. He hadn’t agreed with Yuuri’s plan to retire, and he’d been very skeptical of Viktor coaching him, but Yuuri did need a new coaching approach, and as it turned out, Viktor worked for him. The skepticism returned when Viktor went back to skating himself but was still coaching Yuuri, but that had somehow ended up working, too. He would never forget the looks on their faces at Worlds – Yuuri’s shock and Viktor’s joy as they placed the silver around Viktor’s neck and the gold on Yuuri’s. Viktor had found the way to get Yuuri to believe in himself, and Celestino was happy to see it.

After Worlds, Yuuri and Viktor had come to Detroit. Phichit had come back as well, which he said was wanting to be in the same time zone as his coach while they worked out his programs for the next season. Celestino suspected it had more to do with wanting to spend the time with Yuuri, but he was happy to let Phichit say whatever he wanted.

He was quite amused by Viktor’s enthusiasm to see how much fun Yuuri and Phichit could have in Detroit. It was entertaining hearing the stories from Phichit during practice about how they got themselves in trouble the night before. Phichit and Yuuri knew how to look after themselves, so Celestino didn’t worry about it aside from making sure Yuuri knew that just because he wasn’t skating for Celestino anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t call if he needed help.

When his phone rang at two in the morning, he just groaned and started getting dressed. His skaters were a troublesome lot. Most likely, one of his skaters had gotten drunk and needed a ride home. Possibly arrested, which would be a little more complicated because of bail being involved, but he’d done it before.

“Where do you need me?” It was the most important question to ask. He could usually figure out which skater it was by the voice, and then there was time to talk about what, specifically, they needed him for later.

“Henry Ford Hospital, unless you think you can get to the hotel before the ambulance does.”

Now Celestino was wide awake. Phichit’s voice was shaking, and that really couldn't mean much besides Yuuri being in trouble. He wasn’t sure what he could do, Yuuri wasn't his skater anymore, but that didn’t matter. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Yuuri won’t talk about it. He didn’t want Viktor to call 911. You know Yuuri, he’s embarrassed by all the fuss.”

“How bad is he? How are you getting to the hospital?”

“He’s bleeding pretty bad. Pale, weak, probably in shock now that he’s stopped running." Phichit stopped to take a couple shaking breaths. "I don’t know. I was assuming I’d go with him in the ambulance, but that’s Viktor’s job now, isn’t it. Shit.”

Celestino had figured. Fortunately, that _was_ a problem he could solve. “Okay. I’m on my way. I’ll come get you. Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

Phichit forced a weak laugh. “After all the safety lectures you’ve given me about cell phones and driving? Set a better example than that, Ciao Ciao!”

“All right. I’ll be there soon.”

 

Yuuri still wasn’t talking about what had happened when Phichit and Celestino got to the hospital. Celestino went in to see him while Phichit went looking for Viktor. “Hi, Yuuri. How are you?”

Yuuri smiled up at him. “I’m pretty sure I could do a triple axel, but I’m not so sure about the quad flip.”

“Funny. Where’s Viktor?”

“Paperwork, now that they finally believe he’s my fiancé.”

“Oh, fun. Because he’s Viktor?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Because he’s Russian and I’m Japanese and no one ever marries internationally.”

“Heh. So." Celestino grabbed a chair and pulled it over beside the bed. "What happened, Yuuri? Who hurt you?”

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry.”

“Yuuri, you are in a hospital. It’s a big deal.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble for anyone…”

“You’re not. Whoever did this is the one causing trouble.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s… not worth talking about.”

Celestino sat back and folded his arms over his chest. “So when it’s Phichit next time, I’ll remember that. It’s not worth causing a bit of fuss over a little stabbing.”

“It won’t be Phichit next time.”

“Because he’s in Thailand?”

“Because Viktor’s never thrown a competition to give Phichit a gold medal.”

Admittedly, Celestino knew Viktor more by reputation than personally, but that really didn't sound like the kind of thing Viktor would do. Even for love, even for Yuuri. “He didn’t, did he?”

“I don’t think so. He says he didn’t. But what’s important is that people believe he did.”

“Okay, so next time, when he’s got better aim and hits a lung or your heart, Phichit and I should tell Viktor that it’s not that big of a deal, there’s no reason to cause a fuss?” Yuuri didn’t answer. “I know you’re not comfortable with the idea, but when you’re hurt, it affects a lot more people than just you. Viktor, Phichit, me, your rinkmates in Russia, your family, your other friends… like it or not, you’re a celebrity. I’m honestly impressed that I haven’t seen press sniffing around yet. Who did this, Yuuri?”

Yuuri hesitated for a long time, but finally, he gave in. “Jaden Zimmer.”

Normally, Celestino didn’t hold grudges. He wished his former skaters well. Jaden was an exception. He’d come to Celestino as many had – teenage cockiness leading to overconfidence and a lack of preparation for the work Celestino expected them to put in, the work they’d need if they wanted to make it at the level Celestino coached. Most of them either shaped up quickly, like Phichit had, or quit to go to a coach with lower expectations, or got out of skating altogether to be normal teenagers. Jaden had stuck around for two years, convinced that Celestino owed him trips to Nationals and selection for international competition. When those failed to materialize and Jaden didn’t get why, Celestino kicked him out. He didn’t like to do that, but Jaden was becoming toxic, and he had to protect his rink. Jaden threatened to sue. By coincidence, Yuuri started only a few days later. Celestino had been contacted a couple times by lawyers seeking information about the dismissal, but none ever proceeded with a lawsuit, and he’d watched Jaden bounce from one coach to another until he finally gave up, just last year. “That doesn’t surprise me, honestly. He’s one of my two biggest failures, and the one I don’t feel bad about. You, I do.”

Yuuri's eyes opened wide. “Why me? You got me to the Grand Prix Finals!”

“You have the talent, work ethic, and skill to have been more than twice, on the podium more than once. Viktor showed me what I was doing wrong with you.”

Yuuri started giggling. “No offense, Celestino, but I really don’t think seducing me would have worked out for you. Or making me seduce you, or whatever.”

Celestino laughed along with Yuuri. “No, I don’t think so either. Maybe if I'd tried making you pretend Viktor was watching and seduce _him_ , but that's not what I meant. I took the wrong approach to your confidence issues. I tried to keep things in your comfort zone so you wouldn’t be afraid to do it. What you needed, what Viktor gave you, was a challenge. Viktor believed you could do Eros, and you found a way. He made you produce your own program, and I wasn’t there, but I can’t imagine he let you settle for comfortable and familiar.”

“No, he didn’t. He believed I could do more, and he made me push myself.”

“That’s what you needed, and what I didn’t do for you. I was worried when I heard Viktor was coaching you, but he did well for the most part. I’m very proud of what you’ve accomplished this past year.”

“Thank you.”

“Now. When the cops get here, you’ll talk to them, you’ll do your best to get Jaden locked up where he can’t hurt you or anyone else again?”

Yuuri looked away from Celestino, but he nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re sure it’s because of Viktor? I’d think Jaden would hold a grudge against you because you skated for me and did well. Not as well as you could have if I’d figured out your anxiety, but better than he ever did.”

“He said it was because of Viktor. Said that no one you’d coached would ever win Worlds…” Yuuri reddened. “Maybe Phichit is in danger. He’s doing very well, too, and he's still skating for you.”

“There you go.” The door opened, and Viktor and Phichit walked in, accompanied by a police officer. “And here you are. Is there anything either of you needs from your hotel?” Viktor gave him a room key and a list of things to bring, and Celestino left.


End file.
